Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: The Planet Konoha has been hidden from the rest of the Galaxy for 100's of years , unaware of anything going on outside of there world, they live peaceful lives as the way of the Ninja is there way of life , little do they know, its all about to change
1. Introduction

Any and all Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This is an RP (Role Play) Style Story

Although this is more or less a Star Trek story , I have classified it as Manga as it revolves around Naruto and his friends , think of it as a Si Fi Manga ;)

This is an Star Trek Predator Official Naruto Story Line

This Storyline takes us to a time before Naruto and most of the crew joins Starfleet , this is when they are all mere teenagers

Official Char List

Naruto  
Shikamaru  
Kakashi  
Hinata  
Kiba  
Sasuke  
Sakura

For more info on the chars go to website in my profile and click on crew

* * *

**Book 1 ****Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 1**

* * *

Centuries ago, when the first warp colony ships were created, a group of ninjas decided to take a ship and set course for the Unknown, they never looked back. They found a jungle planet in the far reaches of the quadrant and called it Konoha, they also named the first village by the name. They never tried to establish communications with Starfleet and wished to be left alone

Its been centuries now, the descendants were raised to think that they came from this planet and that there were nothing out there, only a few selected knew the truth, but some of them still dreamed about exploring

Over the centuries the planets population grew at a huge rate and nations were created,

Country of Fire  
Country of Wind  
Country of Sand  
Country of Waves

And so on

The big countries that had military power had Hidden Village, that is where most of the Ninjas defending the country were born and trained. Technology was embraced but only to a point, anything that could lead to space travel was secretly taken care of, it was something all nations elders agreed on

We find ourselves in the heart of the Fire Country , the Hidden Village of Konoha, a Teenager is laying down on the grass looking at the clouds

Sakura: Naruto ! There you are

Naruto: Hey Sakura

Sakura: What are you doing, were going to be late

Naruto: Late for what?

Sakura: The Final Exam is today, did you forget?! Today we become Genin Ninjas!

Naruto: THAT'S TODAY?!

Naruto got up in a flash and runs for the Academy

Sakura: HEY! Wait for me

She ran after him, meanwhile at the academy

Iruka: Alright everyone today is the day you ether graduate or you will have to take this class again next year

Sasuke: Iruka sensei, we are missing some people

Iruka: "Looks around and sighs" I'm not surprised Naruto is late, but where is Sakura?

Kakashi: I saw her on my way over, I think she was looking for Naruto

Iruka: If they don't arrive in time for the test I will have to fail them both

Hinata: But Iruka Sensei cant we wait just a bit?

Iruka: No, we have to begin now, I will have to fail them

As he was saying that, Naruto bursts into the room

Naruto: Sorry I'm late Iruka sensei

Sakura: "out of breath" I said wait for me !

Iruka: Nice of you to join us..Now take your seats, your lucky i don't deduct points off of your test for this

Naruto: Thank you Iruka Sensei

Naruto takes his seat next to Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke: Idiot, you almost flunked out

Naruto: Shut up you think your so smart

Although they didn't act like it, these 2 were actually best friends, they just like to challenge each other

Iruka: The first part of the test will be a written exam, the second part will be physical test, if you pass both then you will graduate from the Academy and become Konoha Genin ninjas. You have 1 hour when i say pencils down, I mean pencils down, BEGIN

The students began the test, as the hour was nearing its end the students were all trying to finish the test in time

Iruka: Pencils down!

He looks around and throws a kunai on one of the tests

Iruka: I said PENCILS DOWN NARUTO

Naruto: I was putting it down...

Iruka: Everyone bring your test on my desk and head toward the training area, Anko will be waiting for you

Everyone was now in the training area

Sakura: That test was easy , I nailed all of them

Sasuke: Yea I had a lil problem with #5 but other then that i think i passed

Naruto: Yea...Easy...

Anko: Alright, you will be all going 1 on 1 , losing or winning doesn't matter. You can lose and pass, and you can win and fail, I will be grading you on the stuff you learned during your training, here is the list

Shikamaru VS Kiba  
Naruto VS Sasuke  
Sakura VS Ino  
Hinata VS Ten Ten  
Kakashi VS Gai  
Neji VS Lee

Word Dictionary

Kunai: Ninja Type Knife  
Shuriken: Nina throwing Stars

Shikamaru: I'm up against Kiba? How troublesome

Gai: I get to fight my all time rival, i will show you that i am Konoha's Green Beast Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hurm, were you talking to me?

Gai: ARG! Your response was very hip and made me angry

Anko: Enough! The rules are, you can do anything except trying to kill your opponent, if you are injured we have Medics on stand by. Using weapons is allowed but if I see that you aim to kill, I will stop you and fail you. If I decide a match is over, don't argue. First match up step forth

Shikamaru and Kiba step up and get into fighting positions

Anko: Begin

Kiba charges at Shikamaru , but he jumps up and throws some Kunai at him, Kiba dodges the Kunai attack and counters with his speed to catch Shikamaru off guard sending him crashing to the ground

Shikamaru: His speed is troublesome, I need to counter it

Kiba goes right back on the attack, Shikamaru gets up and tries to dodge it. Kiba stays with him so Shikamaru runs towards the wall Kiba tries to catch him but Shikamaru jumps on the wall Kiba stops only inches from the wall

Kiba: Did you think i would fall for such a trick?

Kiba turns around only to get a knee kick to his head and he was half knocked out

What Kiba didn't see was that Shikamaru had jumped from the first wall and used the second one to bounce back and to gain speed

Naruto: Awesome move Shikamaru, your winning

Kiba: I'm not done yet "wipes blood from his mouth"

Kiba grabs Shikamaru's shirt and uses the wall for leverage and does a twirl that sends Shikamaru to the ground, he slowly gets up

Shikamaru: How troublesome, I was hoping to knock him out with that move

Kiba again uses his speed to his advantage and throws kunais at him, Shikamaru takes a kunai in hand and uses it to deflect them. He then throws some Shuriken right in Kiba's path forcing him to jump over them thats when Shikamaru raises his leg and hits Kiba right on the Jaw sending him to the ground

Naruto: You got him Shikamaru !!

Kiba got up but was all shaky and could barely stand

Shikamaru: I give up

Everyone looks surprise

Anko: Why ? Kiba can barely get up

Shikamaru: In order to complete my strategy I need more kunais and its to troublesome to do anything else

Naruto: Your so lazy Shikamaru...

Anko: Very well...Uh Kiba Wins ...

Kiba collapsed and the med teams took him away

Anko: Next match up, Naruto VS Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke step up and get into fighting stances

Kakashi: This should be good

Sakura: Yea , Naruto might be dumb but he is an excellent fighter, as is Sasuke

Naruto: Hey...i heard that...

Anko: Begin

Sasuke goes on the attack right away Naruto was still looking towards Sakura

Sasuke: Idiot pay attention to your enemy

Sasuke gets a direct kick on Naruto's head sending him rolling to the ground

Naruto: so you want to play dirty

Naruto runs for Sasuke and comes out punching, Sasuke blocks most of them, 1 or 2 gets threw and hits him on the jaw Naruto then does a spinning kick tripping him but he gets up and kicks Naruto's leg at the same time and gives an uppercut sending Naruto flying on his back

Kakashi: Unlike the other battle this one is close combat

Hinata: "Shy voice" You can win Naruto

Naruto: Nice move

He throws Kunais at Sasuke who dodges them, but Naruto was 1 step ahead and jumped on Sasuke and grabbed him , sending him crashing into the wall. Naruto then tried to kick him in the back but Sasuke moved in time and throws some Shuriken, catching Naruto off guard 2 hits his arm sending pain into his arm

Sasuke: got you "grins"

Hinata: "shy voice" Naruto...

Naruto rips the Shuriken from his arm, Sasuke takes this time to go back on the attack trying to kick Naruto on the jaw, a kick powerful enough to knock him out, however Naruto blocked it with his good arm and grabbed his leg then kicked his inner thighs sending Sasuke to the ground, but Sasuke recovers and gets some distance to recover, both of them are tired and panting

Gai: These guys are good, I can only hope you can last this long when i beat you Kakashi

Kakashi: Erm ? Were you saying something ?

Gai: ARG Kakashi, your response is so hip and makes me angry

Sasuke: I see you been training

Naruto: I wont lose to you again Sasuke

Sasuke: Where have i heard that one before "grins"

Sasuke runs for the wall and uses it to catapult him towards an other wall and does it again this time towards Naruto who was holding his injured arm, Naruto lowers his body and grabs Sasuke and sends him crashing into the other wall, Sasuke expecting this recovers right away and catches Naruto from behind grabbing his arms

Naruto: Crap...

With 2 quick kicks to the head Naruto goes down

Anko: Winner Sasuke

The medical teams hurry to treat Naruto's wounds

Sakura: You were great Sasuke

Sasuke: He pushed me to my limits today, he is getting better

Sakura: It didn't look like you had to much trouble

Sasuke: Don't believe everything you "SEE"

The rest of the matches happened, i wont make them all or it will take to long and just be repetitive

Anko: Alright here are the results

Shikamaru VS Kiba Winner Kiba  
Naruto VS Sasuke Winner Sasuke  
Sakura VS Ino Winner Sakura  
Hinata VS Ten Ten Winner Hinata  
Kakashi VS Gai Winner Kakashi  
Neji VS Lee Winner Neji

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

Well thats the first part, i would like to remind anyone before you make any comments that this is an RP style of story telling , any comments is welcome , i would ask though that if you do NOT like the story or the fact that i have mixed an Anime and a SIFI series together, please refrain from swearing


	2. Exam and graduation

And I am back for Chapter 2 , but before I continue, I would like to address the comment left

TimDrakeFanatic:

OKay, just so you know, you need to go back through this. THe plot looks like something that might be good, but you must change the way you write. Capital letters at the front of sentences is a must. And finally the Character: whatever they say doesn't work. YOu must use quotation marks. I will read this only if you change that. It is terrible writing and destroys any chance of a good story. Most readers agree with me. Like i said, the plot looks good, but work on it.

TDF

First of all, I would like to say thank you for the comment , and I agree with you about the capital letters, I have edited Chapter 1 to fix that , but I am unable to do the second part, as I explained in the first part , it is an RP style story as this is how I have done my story telling for the past 4 ½ years, I am sorry if this is unacceptable but I hope that you will keep reading

And without further delay , here is chapter 2

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 2**

* * *

Anko: You may all rest, the Teachers will now deliberate your performance and grade you

With that said she threw a smoke grenade at her feet and she was gone

Sakura: Come, let's check on Naruto, he should be at the first Aid Section

Sasuke: Yea, just don't tell him I was concerned

Sakura: Why do you 2 always fight like this?

Sasuke: Keeps things interesting, and it makes him want to train harder just to beat me. One day he just MIGHT win one

Sakura: You're so cool Sasuke you will never lose

They make there way to the first aid station

Sakura: How is Naruto?

Kabuto: His wounds were minor, he will be fine

Sakura: That's good to hear , can we talk to him?

Kabuto: Of course

Sakura and Sasuke walk towards Naruto who was laying in bed

Sakura: There you are, you did well Naruto, I'm sure you will pass

Sasuke: As long as he didn't flunk the first test

Naruto: There is no danger of that

Sakura and Sasuke look at him surprised

Naruto: I copied off Sakura "Grins"

Sakura: You what ?!

Sasuke: "grins" I see, so you were paying attention in the spying and information gathering class

Sakura: But that's cheating isn't it?

Sasuke: Why Sakura, I'm surprised at you, a ninja needs many skills spying is also one of them, Naruto just used that to his advantage. Your the smart one so he chose you

Naruto: And it isn't cheating unless you get cough "grins"

Sasuke: You're still an idiot

Naruto: shut up !

Naruto tries to get up but Kabuto comes over and tells him to stay in bed

Kabuto: I'm sorry but i think it would be best for you to relax and rest

Sakura: Will he be back on his feet for graduation ?

Sasuke: If he passes

Naruto: I passed !!

Kabuto: Of course now let him rest

As they walked out they notice the other students that had lost

Gai: I can't believe I lost to my rival Kakashi, his finishing move was to hip it made my angry

FLASH BACK

Kakashi: Now I will end this using Konoha's super secret move, the Stab of 2000 years of pain !

Kakashi puts his hands together and shoves his thumbs up Gai's rear

Gai: OWWWWWWW!!

Gai runs into the wall and knocks himself out

Anko: ...What the hell was that ?...Right Kakashi Wins

END FLASH BACK

Meanwhile the teachers were meeting to discuses the results

Iruka: Well they all pass the first test

Anko: You don't look sure

Iruka: Yea well Naruto's test is a bit odd, its 100

Anko: What's your point?

Iruka: He is not my smartest student

Anko: What are you saying?

Iruka: That he cheated

Anko: Did you catch him?

Iruka: Not exactly

Anko: Then give him extra credit, and I'm disappointed in you Iruka, you use to catch the cheaters so easy, you're getting old "grins"

Iruka: Like hell I am, I'm the same age as you

Anko: Then you must be slipping, anyway so they all pass the first test, now for the second part

Iruka: Kiba did well he used his speed to his advantage however Shikamaru did have him beat

Anko: Shikamaru gave up, he is an expert strategist but he is just so damn lazy

Iruka: Alright so what is your decision?

Anko: pass them both

Iruka: Alright, Naruto and Sasuke

Anko: No questions about it, both pass

Iruka: I am impressed with Naruto's abilities, when he started 3 years ago he could barely last 1 minute with Sasuke, now they go head to head

Anko: They will both be excellent ninjas for Konoha, they will reach junin in no time

Iruka: Now Sakura and Ino?

Anko: Sakura did win in the end but she lacks training, I will pass both of them but a note should be put in her record that she should train, she is very smart but when it comes to physical combat, she is weak

Iruka: I have to agree next Hinata and Ten Ten

Anko: Both pass

Iruka: Kakashi and Gai?

Anko: Gai seams obsessed with Kakashi, and Kakashi has MANY skills, however sometimes I wonder if he is serious, his finishing move, the stab of 2000 years of pain was...less then impressive

Iruka: It won him the match didn't it?

Anko: "sights" Yea, alright pass them both, but don't put them in the same group

Iruka: Yea I agree

Anko: And finally Neji and Lee, both are extremely skilled, I'm passing them both

Iruka: Alright, that means all 12 graduate

Anko: At the graduation we will inform them of the teams and there new sensei's

--

It had been a week since the exams had taken place , they had been informed that they all had passed and were now Genin ninjas and that they would be part of a 3 man team lead by a Junin Ninja

The new Genin ninjas were all in the graduation hall , there families, many junin and ANBU ninjas were present, and the 4th Hokage was present as well

The 4th got up

Hokage: Today is a great Day indeed, we add 12 new ninjas to the list of Konoha's Defenders, we are all proud of our ninjas and we have the best of the best. Each year the academy keeps giving us new ninjas, and they always live up to the high expectations I have of them. Today you will be made part of a 3 man teams lead by a junin, you will go on missions and you will make us proud' Unlike every other place, we don't give you a diplomat, we have something of much more value, when you graduate from the Academy, you get the right to wear one of these

He stepped aside to reveal a table with 12 leaf headbands

Hokage: The Konoha headband protector , it represents our village , and it shows everyone that you are a ninja, we I will now be naming you in groups of 3, and that will be the team lead by the Junin, once all the teams have been chosen, you will 1 by one come up and receive your headband protector from my self and then the celebrations may begin

Hokage: Team 1 lead by Itachi

Kakashi

Hinata

Kiba

Hokage: Team 2 Lead by Jiraiya

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Hokage: Team 3 Lead by Ebisu

Shikamaru

Gai

Ino

Hokage: and finally team 4 lead by Kotetsu

Neji

Ten Ten

Lee

Once all the teams had been chosen they all headed towards the table to get there headband protectors

Hokage: congratulations you're all Ninjas now Class of 564

Everyone cheered them on all teams were side by side with there Leaders standing behind them, they all looked awesome and proud, the celebrations began

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

And thats an other chapter done , i hope you enjoyed, Chapter 3 will fallow soon


	3. Enter Voyager

* * *

**Book 1 ****Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 3**

* * *

Meanwhile not far from Planet Konoha

Chakotay: Captains Log, its has now been 3 years since Voyager has returned, the ship has undergone refits and its technologies analyzed and has finally been sent back into space, Admiral Janeway fought to make sure Voyagers family would be able to stay together, every crew member who wasn't in Starfleet had been given the right to enter Starfleet as ensigns, and i had been reinstated and promoted to captain, we are currently on a deep space exploring mission, no Starfleet ship has ever been this far to explore

Harry: -= Kim to Captain =-

Chakotay: Computer end log, go ahead harry

Harry: -= I am detecting a planet on long range sensors, it seams to be rich in dilithium, but more importantly, its inhabited by humans =-

Chakotay: Humans ?!

Chakotay gets up from his ready room and walks onto the bridge

Chakotay: Are you sure ?

Harry: Affirmative sir

Chakotay: Set course

Tuvok: Mr Paris, set course for the planet, Warp 7

Tom: Aye Commander , ETA 21 minutes at current speed

Chakotay: Tuvok you have the bridge, I will be in astrometrics see if I can get any more details on the planet and its population

Tuvok: aye Captain

Chakotay arrives in astrometrics, as always Seven was standing watch, however she now had a Starfleet uniform and the rank of LT

Seven: Captain

Chakotay: I take it you been paying attention to Harry's scans ?

Seven: Indeed captain, I have been scanning the planet in more detail as I expected your arrival, this planet is indeed very rich in dilithium and many other recourses

Chakotay: What about its population ?

Seven: I have gathered that they have no advance technologies what so ever, except for this place

Chakotay: It looks like some sort of temple inside a mountain

Seven: My scans have reveal only minor technology in the cave, but I cant tell what kinds

Chakotay: What about its people ?

Seven: They are human, however not quite

Chakotay: explain?

Seven: I am sure that at some point they were 100% Human like we are, but I think the planet has changed them however that's all I can say from scanning them a medical scan would tell us more

Tuvok: -= Captain we are nearing the planet now, we are entering orbit =-

Chakotay: Understood, Tuvok assemble a team, tell them to dress in the native clothing. I want you to explore the temple that seven has found, search for the tech and report back. I will lead an other team into what seams to be the biggest city

Tuvok: -= Captain I must object regulations =-

Chakotay: I'm not captain Janeway Tuvok, I'm going on this mission and you wont change my mind understood commander?

Tuvok: -= Yes sir.... =-

Both teams meet in the transporter room

Tom: Who are these guys , I feel like a damn ninja, look at these outfits, and what are these things on our foreheads anyway

Chakotay: I don't know but this is thrilling I cant wait to find out more about these people, alright, the first team is with me , Tom and Monroe, Team 2 lead by Tuvok will be B'Elanna and Seven, we will try and find out more about these people while you try and find out whats in that temple

Tuvok: Aye commander

Chakotay's team stepped onto the transporter pads

Chakotay: Target an empty spot in the village and energies

The familiar shimmer of the transporter beam started and they found themselves in the village

Chakotay: Alright lets try to not get any attention, lets just gather information

The team walked threw the village taking readings and talking to random people

Tom: There tech seems to have stopped at the late 20th century state, minus the pollution of course

Chakotay: This is how earth would have looked like if greedy people would not have almost destroyed it

Ibiki: Who are you

They all turn around to find a rather large ninja behind them

Ibiki: I wont ask you again, who are you

Chakotay: We are from a town to the north we are just passing by

Ibiki: You think I'm going to believe that?

Tom: Its true, we are just visiting your nice village we don't want any trouble

Ibiki: You should of thought about that BEFORE you tried to impersonate a Konoha Ninja!

Chakotay: I don't know what your talking about

Ibiki: You have got to be the worst spy's I ever seen, if your not from Konoha why do you wear the Konoha Ninja head protector?!

Tom: So thats what these things are....

Chakotay: TOM!

Monroe Goes to reach for his pouch where he had hidden a phaser but Ibiki throws a Kunai at it

Ibiki: I am a Junin Class Ninja, your tricks wont work on me, surrender and I wont be forced to kill you

Chakotay: We don't seam to have much of a choice

Out of no wheres Chakotay jumps on Ibiki

Chakotay: Get out of here guys

Ibiki: "seal" Shadow Replication

2 other Ibiki's appears right in front of Tom and Monroe

Tom: What the Hell?!

They both knock out Tom and Monroe with a punch and then Chakotay

Meanwhile at the Temple the second team had found the technologies

Seven: This looks like an old transponder.....

B'Elanna: Your not kidding when you say old, look at this....This was made when the first warp capable colony ships were built

Tuvok: Its safe to assume that these people must have been among the first colonist to leave earth

Sarutobi: What are you doing in here!

Tuvok: We got lost in the forest and tried to find refuge in the cavern

Sarutobi: This place is off limits to everyone except the Hokage's and Elders you will pay for your..Wait a minute, I have never seen you before....

Seven: We are not from around here thats why we got lost

Sarutobi: Spy's!

B'Elanna: Calm down old man we will leave

Sarutobi: Not alive you wont !

Tuvok gives a tap on his arm where he had hidden his comm badge

Tuvok: Emergency beam out

with a shimmer of light , the team disappears leaving Sarutobi puzzled

Sarutobi Where did they go.... They must of used some sort of teleportation jutsu, I must inform the Hokage that the temple has been violated

Back on voyager

Tuvok: Good work Mr Kim, any word from the captain?

Harry: Not yet but they moved in an area with heavy concentrations of dilithium, I cant get a lock and I'm guessing communications would also be affected, we will have to wait until he moves away from it

Tuvok: Understood

Back on the planet security had been put on alert, the ninjas were fearing an attack after capturing 1 group of spies and finding an other

Naruto: What is going on

Kakashi: Seems that we had spies all over the place today, they are fearing an attack

Naruto: Bring it on, we will push them right back from where they came from!

Sakura: I heard that there will be a trial for the ones they captured

Kiba: Lets go watch, it could be interesting

They ran towards the tower

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *


	4. Truth revealed

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 4**

* * *

Hokage: You 3 have been charged with spying, you have the chance to defend yourselves, but the evidence is strongly against y

Chakotay: Look its true we might look like spies but I swear to you we are not, we are explorers, we come from a planet called Earth, the planet you once called home!

Many people whispered

Naruto: What is that man talking about?

Sasuke: Is he saying that we came from an other planet?

Sakura: Why is he making up these lies?

Eldest: You will cease to spread your lies, Konoha has always been our home

Hokage: I want everyone to leave, I wont let him lie to the people of Konoha like this

The people left the room as the ANBU were going to shut the door Sarutobi ran in

Sarutobi: 3 more were found in the Temple, they got away

Hokage: They got away from You ? The 3erd Hokage?

Sarutobi: They must have used a transport technique

Hokage: They claim to be from an other planet

Sarutobi: What ?

Hokage: Myself and the elders have come to the conclusion, that they aren't lying

Tom: What ? You believe us?

Hokage: These things that we took from you are advance pieces of technologies this for example "holding up the phaser pointing it towards Chakotay" I have no idea what it is

Chakotay: Don't point that at me! Its a weapon

Hokage: And these ?

Tom: A tricorders and comm badges

Sarutobi: If they are from an other planet then that means...

Hokage: They are from Earth, our true native planet

Sarutobi: They must not be allowed to spread this to the population

Chakotay: Why ?

Hokage: To protect our way of the ninja, if everyone knew the truth then they would want to leave the planet and "explore" such as you do and forget Konoha and the life of a Ninja. Only a handful of people know the truth, we ask that you leave here we don't wish you to return

Chakotay: Alright but we will have to get out of this area, it is interfering with our communications to our ship

Hokage: I will escort you, don't try anything, I'm the strongest ninja in Konoha

Tom: By the way, what did that guy who cough us do, he well there were 3 of them ?

Hokage: He used a Shadow Replication technique

Monroe: Huh?

Hokage: Right i keep forgetting your not from Konoha, this planet seams to have given us powers we call chakra. This is a power that flows inside of us, we can control chakra by moulding it and forming seals to release its power. There are 1000's of techniques

Sarutobi: Our ancestors got the powers after being on the planet for 10 years, it took them many more to figure out how to use it. Now we teach our children and this is how it should be, what will happen if we leave ? They could lose there ability to use there chakra and for all we know they might never be able to regain it

Chakotay: I see, well we are sorry to have caused such trouble, we will inform Starfleet not to send any ships here. However let us give you something, we want to give you a transmitter that can contact us

Sarutobi: Why would we want that ?

Chakotay: Because, more and more others are exploring. And you should know that there are dangerous species out there, and they wont all just pack up and leave. You may have your powers, but there is not much you can do against a ship bombarding you from orbit. This way you could call us and we could come to your aid

Hokage: I guess we can accept that

Meanwhile Naruto and the gang were all laying in the grass staring at the clouds

Naruto: Do you think its REALLY impossible that there is no other people in the galaxy?

Sasuke: Have the spies lies gotten to you Naruto? Your such an idiot

Sakura: Of course there are no others

Naruto: But don't you ever wonder what if?

Sakura: Well sometimes...I imagine what it would be like to explore space, even if there are no other life forms, the exploration would still be exciting

Sasuke: Yea that sounds a bit like fun, but I would miss fighting to much

Naruto: Hey look over there

Sakura: Those..Are the spies?

Sasuke: And the 4th Hokage

Naruto: Where are they going ? And why aren't ANBU with them

They fallowed at a distance

Chakotay: I think this is far enough

Hokage: Just leave and never come back

Chakotay: "Taps his comm badge" Chakotay to Voyager

Tuvok: Voyager here, are you alright captain?

Chakotay: Yea, I will explain everything latter, beam down a long range transmitter and beam Tom and Monroe up

Both Tom and Monroe disappear and the transmitter appears

Naruto: Where did they go?!

Sakura: An illusion jutsu?

Sasuke: Sharingan!

Sasuke's eyes turn from there normal color to the Sharingan Mode

Sasuke: I cant detect anything...there gone

Chakotay had shown the Hokage how to work the transmitter and was about to beam up

Naruto: I'm going to find out where he goes!

Naruto starts running towards Chakotay

Sakura: Naruto??

Hokage: What? Naruto ?!

The Hokage tries to stop Naruto but just as he is going to catch him, Naruto does a shadow replication jutsu , 5 of them latch themselves to Chakotay just as he says , Energies

Chakotay: What the hell ?

4 of them disappears

Naruto: Where are we?

Chakotay: Chief beam him back down now!

Naruto: I don't think so

Naruto runs out of the transporter room fallowed by the transporter chief and Chakotay

Chakotay: Get back here !

Tom: Who the hell is that ? And how did he get on ?

Chakotay: He jumped on me in the middle of a transport

Naruto: What is this place

Naruto runs threw the corridors, Chakotay Tom and a security team hot on his heals

Naruto: I cant explore this place in peace if they keep chasing me, time to even the odds, Shadow Replication jutsu

Multiple Naruto's appeared and spread out in different directions, some entered rooms some turbolifts others just randomly ran around

Chakotay: I think we have a problem...

Meanwhile back on the planet

Sasuke: Naruto ?!

Sakura: Where did he go ?!

Sasuke: I cant detect anything..

Hokage: This isn't good...If Naruto is there...

Sakura: Hokage Sama where is Naruto?

Hokage: Return to the village you 2 I will bring him home don't worry

They both look at each other and ran back to the village

Hokage: Time to try out this..thing, this is Hokage to uh Voyager I think he called it

Tuvok: This is Voyager

Hokage: Is Naruto up there with you ? Blond kid...orange suite

Tuvok: You could say that...We tried to catch him but he well there's many of them now

Hokage: Just great...Out of ALL the ninjas it had to be the super hyper active #1 ninja at surprising others...

Meanwhile back on the ship

Tom: I think I got him he is heading towards a turbolift shaft, what the hell ?! He is climbing up the walls !? Who are these people...

Chakotay: This must be the chakra they told us about, the computers cant tell us which one is the real one

Naruto was now on deck 9 near main engineering

Naruto: I wonder why they all have the same clothing, is it a ninja family thing ? WOW...What's that big glowing blue thing...

He runs towards it and tries to touch it

B'Elanna: Hey don't touch that kid, who are you and how did you get in here. Main engineering isn't a place for kids

Naruto: I am not a Kid! I am a Konoha ninja and i will be Hokage one day!

B'Elanna: What the how did you get on the ship

Naruto: Ship?

B'Elanna: Yea, how did you get on Voyager

Naruto: What's voyager? And what kind of ship

B'Elanna: This is the Federation starship USS Voyager, one of the most advanced starship in the fleet

Naruto: "Blinks" Star...Ship ?

Meanwhile on deck 5

Naruto Clone: What is this place lots of beds must be a sleeping area

The Doctor: Please state the nature of the medical emergency...Who are you?

Naruto Clone: Medical emergency ? oh so this is a hospital, not much of a hospital you don't even have rooms not much privacy

The Doctor: I will have you known that this is the most advanced sickbay in Starfleet, I just had everything upgraded its state of the art and who are you anyway

2 more clones walk into the room

The Doctor: What the...Friends of yours?

Naruto Clone: Oh just other me's the real me is somewhere in this place

The Doctor: ...Right...I think someone needs there heads examined, I can recommend a good councillor

Back on the planet

Hokage: If you can get me up there...I will bring him back

Chakotay: Please do...

He is beamed on board of voyager and starts hunting for the real Naruto

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *


	5. Choices

Here is the next chapter , hope you guys enjoy it so far

A note to HolyKnight5 who made the comment "EPIC FAIL" Well , that is your opinion and your entitle to it :) We don't all have the same taste

To the others that have been enjoying the read so far, I thank you all, here comes chapter 5

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 5**

* * *

Chakotay: Welcome to Voyager

Hokage: Lets just find him and get out of here before he realizes that he is in an alien ship orbiting the planet

The Hokage began attacking the random clones, when he got direct hits on them, they would fall down and disappear

Chakotay: So you will keep doing that until you hit the real one and then you know its him?

Hokage: Something like that...

Meanwhile

Naruto: I don't believe you

B'Elanna: Fine don't. Just go to deck 2 and look at your planet from the view ports yourself. I must admit your planet is quite beautiful

Naruto ran off into a turbolift and began randomly pressing buttons

B'Elanna: Hey...You cant even use a turbolift?...Just say Deck 2

Naruto: Deck 2 ?

The doors shut and off he went

B'Elanna: Torres to Captain Chakotay

Chakotay: Were kinda busy

B'Elanna: I just had an encounter with a rather strange boy, he didn't even know he was on a starship. I just sent him over to deck 2 to look out the view ports to see for himself

Hokage: That is VERY bad, take me to this deck 2 so that I can stop him before he can see

Chakotay and the Hokage ran for a turbolift but it was to late, Naruto had already ran for the first window he could find

Naruto: Whoe...They weren't lying we are in space

Hokage: Naruto!

Naruto: Hokage Sama! Look...We are in space...On a star..ship we were wrong for all those years, there are people out here in space. On this ship alone I encountered many species

Hokage: Naruto we need to go back on the planet and talk...

Naruto: No I want to see more !

He jumps over them and runs towards a lift

Hokage: NARUTO!

Naruto: Deck 1

The doors shut

Chakotay: He is going to the bridge ?

Hokage: Whats on this bridge

Chakotay: Its the central command of the ship

Hokage: Then we must fallow, I will have to knock him out to bring him home

Chakotay: But he knows now

Hokage: It is troubling indeed, however he has the potential to one day become Hokage himself. I must bring him back home, he is part of our villages future

Chakotay: He is that important?

Hokage: Everyone is important in Konoha, but he is special in a way. When he was born, a demon fox attacked our village. I was able to seal it within him and save the village. the villagers see him as a hero, and i really believe that he will be hokage one day

(Yes I know that in the series its the other way around, the 4th Hokage dies from saving the village and Naruto is feared and hated until he proves himself, so please no comments about that :) )

Chakotay: I see, well lets get him back home then

They both head towards the bridge

Naruto: Whoe this place has lots of buttons

Tuvok: Hey...You must be that kid that gotten on the ship, don't touch anything

Naruto: What happened to your ears? You look like an Elf from story's "giggles"

Tuvok: There is nothing wrong with my ears...

Naruto runs towards him and touches the pointy end

Tuvok: Hey stop that

Naruto: There pointy!

Monroe takes out a phaser sets it on stun and points it at Naruto. Naruto goes from his care free happy self to serious battle mode

Naruto: "turns around" I don't know what that is but I sense energy building up in it , i suggest you put it away before i get angry

Monroe: Your just a kid, you been running around this ship driving the crew insane with your clones or whatever

Naruto: I won't repeat myself again

Monroe fires the phaser Naruto dodges it with speed

Monroe: Whoe...hes fast

Naruto then puts his hand beside him and a blue ball of light appears

Naruto: You just made me angry, I warned you

He runs towards Monroe

Naruto: RASENGUN!

but right before he could hit Monroe the Hokage appears and grabs his arm

Hokage: Enough Naruto...

Monroe was speechless wondering what that thing was, worst yet , what would of happened if it had hit him

Naruto: Hokage Sama...

He hit Naruto on the back of the neck knocking him out, he puts Naruto over his shoulder

Hokage: I got him, now that he is unconscious his clones should have disappear. Take us home

Chakotay: Harry, do a site to site transport and beam them back to the surface...

Harry: Aye sir

And they found themselves back on the planet

Chakotay: Well there is nothing much we can do around here, Tom, set a course deeper into this region. Lets explore this unknown space, something Voyager is famous for "grins"

Tom: Aye aye captain

Meanwhile back on the planet the elders had put the transmitter inside the temple and had stepped up security. Naruto was in his bed the Hokage was with him

Naruto: Owe..Where am I?

Hokage: Back in your bed...

Naruto: What happened to the ship

Hokage: There gone

Naruto: What ?! But I wanted to explore it and maybe go to other planets

Hokage: Look Naruto, you cant ever speak of this with anyone

Naruto: But Hokage Sama

Hokage: Naruto, there are things you cant understand right now so please

Naruto jumps out of bed in defiance

Naruto: Hokage Sama you want me to lie to my friends and to everyone in Konoha about what I have seen

Hokage: Naruto, if I wanted too, I could just block those memories and it would be the end of it, however I'm not doing that

Naruto: Why not?

Hokage: I have high hopes of you becoming Hokage one day. You are always getting stronger raising the bar for your limits and you have a pure heart and love everyone in this village, that is pretty much what it means to be Hokage

Naruto's eyes widen with excitement

Naruto: You really think so?

Hokage: I do, now please Naruto, don't talk about what you saw

Naruto: But Hokage Sama, I have to admit, I have an urge to go out there and explore... I want to know how much more is out there

Hokage: And that is why no one else must learn of this, think about it. If everyone had this urge, Konoha would lose its way and the ninjas would become a thing of the past. That is why we need to keep it a secret

Naruto: But your wrong ! This would only help Konoha, we would gain so much experience by learning new things

Hokage: Look there will be a meeting with the elders about this incident, if you keep what you saw today a secret, Then I will see what I can do

Naruto: DEAL!! "huge Naruto trademark Grin"

Latter that day

Hokage: What do you all think

Elder: It is disturbing. We have kept the peace on this planet for centuries, and it has all been put into danger in a single day

Eldest: I know your feelings for Naruto Hokage Sama, but we must think about our people. We must erase his memory

Hokage: I am not willing to do it, he has done nothing wrong other then being at the wrong place at the wrong time

All of a sudden the doors open and the third Hokage enters the room

Sarutobi: That is where you are wrong 4th

Hokage: Third ?

Sarutobi: Why do you look so shocked, at my age I am considered an elder, and as a past Hokage I felt that I had to give you my opinion on this matter

Hokage: Of course, please explain your last sentence of me being wrong

Sarutobi: Naruto is always where he shouldn't be. If he would of stayed in the village along with everyone else then this would have never happened. Your to kind with him 4th, you allow him things that you wouldn't others

Hokage: That is UNTRUE, Yes, Naruto has had a few incidents where he was in places where he shouldn't be, but he is always searching for the truth, and that is also a good quality

Sarutobi: Some truths are best left alone

Hokage: Like lying to our entire planet about our past?

Sarutobi: You were never to happy with the idea when i told you everything on the day you became the 4th Hokage

Hokage: True but that doesn't mean that i would betray it

Sarutobi: Then what are you trying to do now

Hokage: I'm just saying that maybe it is time to change, what harm would there be in letting our people explore space

Sarutobi: What if they all left what would be of Konoha then?

Hokage: Its foolish to think that every single ninja would leave. I don't doubt allot of ninjas would want to explore the galaxy. I think its time that we let our people decide for them selves

Sarutobi: What if we do? You keep saying that you want Naruto to take your place, what if he leaves?

Hokage: I am more then certain that he would return one day and take his place, as I am sure a lot of our ninjas would also return. This is there home I do not believe that will ever change

Sarutobi: I see this meeting is a waist of time, am I right? You have already made up your mind

Hokage: You could say that...I was just hoping for some support from the rest of you

Sarutobi: Go then, however be warned you might be remembered as the Hokage who destroyed the way of the Ninja

Hokage: If that is the risk then so be it, but for as long as I am here, the way of the ninja will be safe

* * *

End Chapter 5

* * *


	6. Farewells

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 6**

* * *

The Hokage had assembled the graduates of the last Academy term

Hokage: It is nice to see you all again, now I have assembled you here for a reason, some of you were at the hearing of the "Spies" and heard them say that they were from an other planet, that they had a ship and were explorers

Ino: Those were horrible lies !

Naruto: Don't count them as lies that fast

Hokage: Indeed, we have been hiding the truth from not just the village of Konoha but the entire planet of Konoha. Now I am NOT able to tell the entire village or the planet due to the fact I'm not the only KAGE that has to make that decision, all 5 KAGES will have to agree before we can tell the planet

Sasuke: Wait you lost me here, what is this about?

The Hokage went on to explain the TRUE History, from there real home planet earth to there journey here and the reason why it was kept a secret

Hokage: So now you all know the truth, I am going to be meeting with the 4 other KAGES of the other countries. In the hopes of being able to tell the truth to the entire planet

Naruto: Does this mean that we may now go out and explore the galaxy?

Hokage: Yes Naruto, this is the reason I assembled you all here. I have been watching most of you, you are all excellent ninjas and I have notice something else, you also have what most humans have, the urge to explore, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, I was watching you 3 on the night you were all together, watching the stars, speculating on whether or not there was life out there and how it would be fun to be able to go out and explore. And I have seen the rest of you in a similar situation, so I will be calling that ship to come back, the ones of you who wish to explore space will be able to leave. I'm sure there is some sort of academy you will need to join in order to be part of there uh Starfleet I think he called it

Naruto: WHAT but we just finished the Academy...

Hokage: Well then you can stay here Naruto if you want "Grins"

Naruto: No way ! I want to see whats out there

Hokage: I hope that one day you will all return to the planet of Konoha because the elders all fear that if I let you go you will never come back and then the way of the ninjas will be lost

Sakura: I can tell you this, I may want to explore and see whats out there, but I will never stop being a ninja, not ever. Its in my blood and when I am done exploring, I will come back to my home

Hokage: That makes me glad, you may all go and prepare yourselves, I will be speaking to your parents about this, and contacting that ship to come back

Everyone was leaving the room

Hokage: Naruto, I need to speak to you for one second

Naruto: What is it Hokage Sama

Hokage: It is more important most of all for "YOU" to come back, one day I will retire and I will need you to take my place. So don't ever stop training don't ever stop learning new techniques, who knows you might create your own new and unique techniques out there, my point is, you know the Hokage needs to be the strongest in the Village, so you must never forget that

Naruto: Don't worry Hokage Sama, I will train every day, I will make you proud, and one day I will return when you request for me to be Hokage

The 4th Hokage Smiled and patted Naruto on the head

Hokage: I know your parents were killed in the attack of the fox demon, that is why I have always treated you like a son, I felt responsible for not being able to save them

Naruto: Don't, it wasn't your fault

Hokage: Now go get ready, I will now contact the ship

Meanwhile Voyager had gone deeper into the unknown space, they were chasing an unknown comet

Harry: Captain, we are getting a hail...From the planet Konoha ?

Chakotay: Put it on screen

Hokage: Greetings people of the uh...voyager?

Chakotay: Yes, USS Voyager, what can we do for you? I wasn't expecting to ever hear from your planet until it was in need of help

Hokage: Well your arrival has. well its had an effect, it may even change the entire planet, but I will need to meet up with the 4 other KAGES

Chakotay: Uh... Okay?

Hokage: I have decided to try and tell the truth to Konoha but since there 4 other KAGES i cannot do it with out all of us agreeing, however I have told a group of young ninjas who are eager for exploring

Chakotay: Would "NARUTO" be among them?

Hokage: Yes, and many more talented ninjas, if I asked you to take them with you, would they be able to join this Starfleet?

Chakotay: They would all need to go threw Starfleet Academy, but if they passed that then yea

Hokage: As I suspected, they are getting ready and packing up now

Chakotay: Well we will be on our way back, we will be there with in 1 hour

Hokage: Thank you

Chakotay: No problem, Voyager out

Tom: Great, instead of dealing with just one kid we will have a bunch of them, not to mention that hyper active orange one "grins"

Chakotay: I'm sure they will behave, and Tom, I know you liked him, don't deny it

Tom: Oh I'm not, he made things on this ship so much more interesting in the small time he was on

Tuvok: Indeed, as long as they behave

Tom: You mean as long as they leave your ears alone Commander?

The bridge starts laughing, well all except for Tuvok

The parents of the Young ninjas had all been informed of everything by the Hokage and sworn never to speak of it until the time was right. Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting for Kakashi to show up

Naruto: How many planets do you think have life?

Sakura: Why are you asking me, I don't know any more then you, if anything you know more then any of us

Sasuke: Calm down Naruto, we will all get a chance to explore

Hinata: Hey everyone "timid voice" hey Naruto

Naruto: Hey Hinata, I'm happy to see that you decided to come

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yea !

He puts his arm around her

Naruto: It wouldn't be the same without all the rookies !! Where is Kiba anyway

Hinata: "red from embarrassment" Uh ah umm.i don't know...

Kiba: I'm here, Lee and Gai are just behind me

Sakura: Where is Kakashi anyway

Sasuke: Probably thinking of a good excuse like always

Shikamaru: He is so troublesome at times

Out of nowhere's Kakashi appears

Naruto/Sakura: YOUR ALWAYS LATE!! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME?!

Kakashi: Sorry, I met this cute girl, so I decided to dance for her

Naruto/Sakura: LIES!!

Hokage: I see your all here, I just got word from Voyager, they have arrived. If there is anything you guys need to do before you leave or something you must get, do it now

Everyone had there bags on there backs and stood up

Naruto: I think we are all ready Hokage Sama

Everyone nods in agreement

Hokage: You are the proud ninjas of not only the hidden village of Konoha but of the Entire Planet, make us proud let the universe know of Planet Konoha

He presses a small button that was rigged to the transmitter to inform Voyager to beam them up, and with a shimmer they were gone

Hokage: Stay safe...Naruto...

* * *

End Chapter 6

* * *


	7. Egos Colide

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 7**

* * *

Chakotay: Welcome to USS Voyager

Sakura: That was amazing!!

Sasuke: How did you do that...

Chakotay: Its called a transporter, you will learn much about it and allot more

Naruto: So lets get going to this academy! I want to explore!!

Chakotay: Its not that easy, first of all we are on a 3 month mission to explore this space, I cant just up and leave because I need to fairy you to earth. And there is also the fact, if we took you to the academy right now, I have no doubt that each and everyone of you would fail

Naruto: Why is that?

Sasuke: Don't you get it you idiot, we wouldn't even understand a single thing. Think about it, it would be like them coming to our academy, they would get there ass kicked by the 1st graders

Sakura: Yea Naruto, your such a dork

Chakotay: He is right...Well not the idiot part, your just excited, but we will spend this time to prepare you for the academy, it just happens that my first officer use to be a teacher

Tuvok came from behind the transporter console

Chakotay: He will be training you and teaching everything

Naruto: POINTY EARS!!

Chakotay tries hard not to laugh

Tuvok: Please refrain from calling me that...

Sakura: Tuvok Sensei, I look forward to learning, and just ignore him...

Lee: Once he gives you a name...It sicks...He calls me fuzzy brows...

Tuvok: I see...And there is no need to call me Sensei

Sasuke: It is a sign of respect, you are our teacher, for us you are our Sensei

Chakotay smiles

Chakotay: Well I will leave you all to get to know each other, I will be on the bridge "Pointy Ears"

He walks out laughing while Tuvok frowns

Tuvok: We will be giving you each quarters, this is a small ship so you will all have to double up

Sakura: I'm with Sasuke

Ino: NO WAY I'M WITH HIM

Sakura: Over my dead body!!

Ino: It would be my pleasure

Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto

Sasuke: Your with me Naruto...Lets go

Naruto: Uh...Alright

Ino and Sakura both stop and looks at them leave

Ino: This is your Fault

Tuvok: Please girls stop

Ino: sorry Sensei

Tuvok: You will need to control your anger, in Starfleet this wont be tolerated

Sakura: Yes Sensei, we are sorry

Tuvok: It is alright, you will need time to get use to the rules of conduct of an officer, the rest of you chose a bunk mate, these officers will show you to your quarters. I will send for you tomorrow were we will begin your training

Everyone paired up and fallowed the officers

The Pairs

Naruto/Sasuke

Kiba/Hinata

Ten Ten/Sakura

Kakashi/Neji

Ino/Lee

Shikamaru/Gai

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up early, they wanted to get some sparing done before the studies would begin

Sasuke: So do you think we can find a place to spare on this ship?

Naruto: I know a place were all the important people are, they would know this ship best

Sasuke: Where is that?

Naruto: We have to find one of those elevator thingies

Sasuke: So what we look in every room for it?

Naruto: Well can you remember the way we came from?

Sasuke: I think we came from that direction

They walked until they reach the end of the corridor and found a turbolift

Naruto: Alright this is it

Sasuke: Now what

Naruto: I think the place was called a bridge of some sort oh yes Deck 1

The doors to the lift shut and the lift makes its way to Deck 1 the doors slid open, the lights on the bridge were dimmed down to indicate it was still on the night shift

Naruto: Yes this is the place ! I remember it

The crew surprised by Naruto's shouting jumped from there seats

Harry: What the ? Why are you guys here

Naruto: Where is captain Chakotay ? Or Mr pointy ears

The crew let out some chuckles, they had much respect for there first officer but the name pointy ears just suited him so well they thought

Harry: This is the Night shift, there in bed, so I'm in command, I guess you will have to deal with me

Naruto: Fine, where can myself and Sasuke find a place to spare, we need lots of space where no one can get hurt and where we cant damage any big expansive stuff

Harry: Have you tried the holodecks yet?

Naruto: The holowhats?

Harry: I will show you, LT Diego, take command until I return

Diago: Aye sir

Harry joins them in the turbolifts and tells it to take them to holodeck 1

Naruto: Wow this is a nice space to spare, lots of room and nothing to break , thanks a lot

Harry: Well it is true that this is the holodeck...But that's not why I brought you here, on your planet was there a place you liked to spare?

Sasuke: Konoha forest its just outside the village was where Naruto and I would always spare

Naruto: Yea , why do you ask?

Harry: Computer, do you have planet Konoha's topographic details on file?

Computer: Affirmative

Harry: Create file Naruto

Computer: File created

Harry: Create program Konoha Forest using the forest outside the village of Konoha and save to file Naruto

Computer: Program created and saved

Harry: Computer start program Konoha forest

The black room now looks exactly like the forest where Naruto and Sasuke use to spare

Naruto: Are we back on Konoha?!

Harry: No this is a RECREATION of your forest, this is Holo technology

Sasuke: And you can create anything?

Harry: Yes even people, you can create opponents if you want

Naruto: Maybe latter, but we are just itching to fight

Harry: Mind if I watch? Ever since I saw you almost hit Monroe on the bridge the other day I always wanted to know what one of your fights would look like

Sasuke: As long as you stay out of the way, you would get hurt

Harry: Well not really, the safeties are on

Naruto: What ?

Harry: That means we cant get hurt while in here

Sasuke: But where is the challenge in that

Harry: I COULD turn it off...You sure that your sparing wont put your own lives in danger?

Naruto: We have been doing it for years, we don't need safeties

Harry: Alright then , computer disengage safety protocols

Computer: Safety protocols off line, a Note has been made in the log

Harry: There, the safeties are off, I will get a scolding from Tuvok no doubt but I will deal with that when I get to it

Naruto: Great, Sasuke, get ready to lose!

Sasuke: Where have I heard that one before?

They both get into fighting positions

Naruto and Sasuke began running towards each other, Sasuke was throwing punches and Naruto was dodging or blocking them, he then does a swirl trip sending Naruto backwards but he falls on his feet and gets a kick in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and throws him down still holding his leg to make sure he stays down he slams his fist towards Naruto's head, but Naruto grabs it with his hand and kicks Sasuke off of him he then runs at him and gets an uppercut in. Sasuke takes a few steps back to recover he runs towards Naruto at full speed going on the attack, Naruto gets on the defensive to block it but Sasuke was faking an attack, he jumped over Naruto and kicked him in the back sending Naruto flying forward, Naruto gets up and faces Sasuke they both grin at each other

Harry: My god...And these guys are kids?

Sasuke: Naruto, hows about we end the warm up and get serious

Naruto: Fine by me

Harry: They were warming up?..

Sasuke: Sharingan!

his eyes go from black to red

Naruto: Shadow clone Jutsu

Naruto had now 4 copies of himself

Naruto: Us 4 should be enough for you

Sasuke: Don't make me laugh bring it...Idiot

Naruto: I'm going to make you eat those words!

All 4 Naruto's surrounded Sasuke and started there attack, Sasuke was able to see every single move no matter how fast Naruto tried to be, Sasuke could dodge all the attacks

Sasuke: Its useless, you cant beat my Sharingan

Out of no wheres a 5th Naruto appeared and came down from the top smashing Sasuke on the head

Naruto: Don't underestimate me

Sasuke: What the...Where did the 5th one come from

Sasuke was in rage and started his counter attack, he hit 2 of the clones sending them crashing and they disappeared

Naruto: Whats the matter Sasuke, you look tired

Sasuke was thinking to himself, Naruto was right, he had barely used any chakara but he felt tired, however Sasuke notice that Naruto was also tired, but he was hiding it

Sasuke: I have more then enough energy to finish you off

With that said he kicked the 2 other Naruto's and sent them crashing to the ground as they disappeared, Naruto took advantage of this and kicked Sasuke who jumped backwards to try and minimize the damage, however he didn't understand why he was so low on chakara, he had to finish the battle soon

Sasuke: I'm ending this here and now

Naruto: Big words, bring it on!

Sasuke put his arms down and gathered the last of his chakara in his hand

Naruto: Your using Chidori already? Fine by me

Naruto put his hand to his side and also concentrated the last of his chakara in his hand, a blue ball appeared

Harry: that's the same move he almost hit Monroe with...Wow if I didn't know better I would think I was watching a sifi movie from one of Tom's collection...

They were now both running towards each other they leaped in the air

Naruto: Rasengan!

Sasuke: Chidori!

There powers were about to collide when all of a sudden both just disappeared from there hands, the Rasengan and the Chidori had lost there power, Naruto and Sasuke collided in mid air and fell to the ground , they didn't get up

Harry: Guys? Are you alright?

He ran toward them, they didn't move or anything

Harry: Medical emergency on holodeck 1!

* * *

End Chapter 7

* * *


	8. Concerns

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 8**

* * *

Sakura had just woken up , she was a bit hungry and didn't know where the kitchen was

Sakura: Tenten, where do you suppose they keep the food?

Tenten: Maybe they have some sort of cafeteria?

Sakura: Well lets go talk to Naruto, he has been on this ship more then any of us, he should know how to get off this floor and to the cafeteria. And we get a peek at Sasuke

Tenten: Scary to think we have to rely on him, and you would do just about anything to get a peek at Sasuke

Sakura: Don't you think he is just so incredibly hot?

Tenten: Well yea, Its just I don't think he is interested in girls right now, he is more focused on training and getting better, plus he isn't the only cute guy out there "grins"

Sakura: Oh Tenten, your hiding something from me. "smiles" Spill it

Tenten: Maybe tonight , lets just get something to eat I'm hungry

They both walked out of there quarters and went over to Naruto's and Sasuke's. They knock on the door but no one answered

Sakura: Naruto ? Sasuke ? Its us Sakura and Tenten, wake up in there

Tenten: That's odd there normally up at this time aren't they?

Sakura: Yea normally they would be sparing at around this time of the morning...Wait is that what they could be doing ?!

Tenten: In there quarters?! I don't hear anything

Sakura: Maybe they went somewhere else, lets try to find that elevator thingy

Chakotay came running down the hallway

Chakotay: Sakura, we have a problem

Sakura: Captain Chakotay sama! Great maybe we can get some food and find Naruto and Sasuke

Though Chakotay was curious about the meaning of the word sama she added to his name, he ignored it for the time being

Chakotay: That's the problem, there both in sickbay right now, we don't know whats wrong with them

Sakura: Something happened to Sasuke ?!

Chakotay: ...And Naruto too

Sakura: Take me to him right away!!

Chakotay: And Naruto?

Tenten: Don't bother...Just take us to them

They went to the turbolift, Chakotay explained how they spared and in the middle of the sparing they just passed out. They get to sickbay where The Doctor was trying to figure out what was wrong with them

Sakura: Sasuke!! Whats wrong with him?

Doctor: That's what I would like to figure out, physically they are fine, they are alive but not responding to stimulants I cant wake them, it makes no sense what so ever, they should be up and about

Sakura: So there not hurt?

Doctor: Physically no, but something must be wrong with them, also I don't understand what this thing is, it seams to fallow the nervous system perfectly, its like 2 sets of systems

Sakura looked at it and immediately recognize it right away

Sakura: That is the chakara circularity system, where our chakara comes from and the system allows it to flow where ever we need chakara, that's how we can use it to walk on water, climb walls and all our jutsus and moves but this makes no sense

Doctor: what?

Sakura: his system is completely drained its like he almost ran out of chakara, can I see Naruto's?

Doctor: His is even more complex, do you know why?

Sakura: Yes, its because he has 2 chakara, he has his own represented by the blue, and he has the chakara of the 9 tailed fox trapped in him that he can use whenever he wants, and this also makes no sense...

Doctor: What? Its the same as the other its drained isn't it?

Sakura: yes but it should be almost impossible for Naruto to drain almost ALL of his chakara like this

Chakotay: Why ?

Sakura: Naruto himself has A LOT of stamina meaning he has more chakara then the average shinobi ninja, but like I said he also has access to the fox's chakara meaning has the biggest chakara potential of all Konoha, so this should be impossible for it to be at such a low level

Doctor: I see, what about his bruises? When he came in he was banged up pretty bad, kind of like the other one but now he is almost all healed

Sakura: Also the work of the Fox inside him, Naruto has a high healing rate, it doesn't make him invincible but it means he can heal from almost any injury over night

Chakotay: I wonder if the fact that you are no longer on Konoha could be affecting your chakara

Sakura: Well me and Tenten are fine

Tenten: Well we haven't used any chakara like they have so we cant exactly tell

Sakura: Well only one way to find out, I can normally stay stuck to a wall using my chakara for hours , 5 last time I tried

Chakotay: Why would you even try that unless you HAD too

Tenten: It increases endurance plus she was spying on Sasuke...

Sakura: Shut up Tenten...

She started to concentrate on transferring her chakara to her hands and feet and started to climb the wall, everyone other then Tenten were amazed

Doctor: How is that humanly possible she should be falling off

Tenten: Well I guess we aren't your average humans

Doctor: Thats saying the least...

After about 10 minutes

Chakotay: Well me and harry will be on the bridge, I don't think we can stay here for hours. I will inform the rest of your group about whats happened

Just as they were about to leave the room, Sakura passed out and started to fall, Tenten with lighting speed jumped up to save her and set her on a bio bed

Tenten: This isn't good, she should have been good for hours, we should return to Konoha at once

Chakotay: I think that we should wait and see if they wake up, if they aren't awake in a few hours, we will turn back

Tenten: Alright, I will stay here with them then

Chakotay: You should go back with your group and get something to eat, I think we will skip first day of Starfleet training today

She nods and fallows Chakotay who was going to take her back to the others and show them how to use a replicator

Voyager was orbiting a planet that they believed to be rich in dilithium. It had now been a few hours since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had passed out due to using most of there chakara, the entire Konoha group were concerned for there fellow shinobi Ninjas, most of them were in sickbay trying to help the doctor figure out why it happened

Tenten: I cant figure it out

Kakashi: we are the first one to be in space since our ancestors, perhaps we really aren't meant to be in space

Doctor: I doubt that, every riddle has an answer, I am the most skilled doctor in all of Starfleet, and I am so bold to say all of the alpha quadrant, if anyone can figure this out, I can

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up

Naruto: Wh..What happened

Tenten: NARUTO! Your awake

Naruto: Why wouldn't I be?

Tenten: Your chakara was almost completely drained, you and Sasuke were out for hours

Naruto looks towards Sasuke who had not recovered yet, then he notices Sakura laying in an other bed, he jumps out his bed and ran towards her

Doctor: Hey. you just woke up don't run around

Naruto: What happened to her!

Tenten: Don't worry Naruto, we were doing an experiment, she used up all her chakara just by climbing a wall and staying there for 10 minutes

Naruto: What ?!

Tenten: We think that our chakara might be affected caused by being away from our home

Doctor: Alright I think I figured it out

Everyone looked towards him

Doctor: I looked at the transporter logs that contained your bio information, now look at this, this is Tenten's chakara circularity system, it is full of life and seems strong, now look at the reading i took from Tenten just about an hour ago, it looks like it went down by about 90

Everyone was surprised

Naruto: What does this mean?

Doctor: I cant say without doing more research but this is my hypotheses from everything I know. The planet gave your ancestors the power to use chakara, it is my beliefs that they did not have a chakara circularity system of there own, but rather the chakara merely got mixed in the blood, and most likely altered there DNA, so when they had children of there own they would be an entire new race, everything would look the same except they had a chakara circularity system and thus that's how you got them, but that is just a hypotheses

Naruto: Nice story, but how does that explain this?!

Doctor: I was getting to that. I think your body creates the chakara weather your on the planet or not, what I think the planet does is stimulate your circularity system making it produce more chakara

Sasuke: So what your saying is that our body still produces chakara just at about 10 of what we use to have

Everyone turned around

Naruto: I was wondering how long you were going to stay in bed

Sasuke: This poses a problem

Doctor: Tell me, do you use your chakara to stay awake? like walk and move around?

Tenten: No, any normal physical stuff doesn't use up any chakara, however we still need chakara to stay conscious

Doctor: Well I guess as long as you don't use up your chakara you will be fine

Sasuke: Well that will make our sparing matches last a bit longer Naruto

Naruto: I look forward to them, I still say I won our last fight, I woke up first "grins"

Sasuke: Naruto, tell me something, how did you get a 5th shadow clone

Naruto: Easy, I created one during the start of the fight and told it to hide until i needed him, remember after I gave you that uppercut ? That's when I made him

Sasuke: But you had to be damned fast

Naruto: Well I figured I wouldn't be able to pull anything like that once you started to use Sharingan

Sakura: That's not like you Naruto

Everyone turns towards Sakura who was siting up in her bed

Sakura: To think ahead like that, I'm surprised

Sasuke: But your still an idiot...

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Tenten: You 2 must be hungry we have eaten but you guys must not have yet

As she was saying that Naruto's stomach began to growl

Naruto: Now that you mention it...I want ramen !!

* * *

End Chapter 8

* * *


	9. Testing Limits

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 9**

* * *

It had now been a few days, Tuvok had started to teach them. He was surprised with there progress, he was expecting them to move at a much slower paste, they also all had a tour of the ship and knew how to use most of the systems like the Computer, replicators the turbolift and wall panels, all the minor stuff. Chakotay was in his ready room about to give a live report to Janeway

Chakotay: Admiral , nice to see you

Janeway: Hello Chakotay, how are things on Voyager? Is the crew doing well?

Chakotay: Yes, I'm proud of them

Janeway: I'm glad to hear that they are serving you as well as they did me, anyway, I have sent out a construction ship to build an outpost in that area, the planets you have found are rich in dilithium, from what we can see 5 planets in 4 systems are full of it, Starfleet wants to stake its claim on those system as soon as it can

Chakotay: Aye, did you read the part about Konoha?

Janeway: I did, fascinating, they could very well be the first human colonists

Chakotay: And what about my request?

Janeway: To have them join SFA? I don't know Chakotay, we don't know much about them, plus you stated in your report that they know nothing about technology, it would take us years just to teach them

She is interrupted

Chakotay: That is where your wrong, Tuvok has been teaching them for the past week now, in his words, and I quote , there intelligence and rate of learning is indeed fascinating , at this rate, by the end of the month they will be as good as high school graduates, I did not expect this , end quote

Janeway: There rate of learning is that good?

Chakotay: Tuvok think it is, we think that the planet has not only given them powers that they call chakara but also made them smarter, probably so they could use there powers

Janeway: Yes I read about this chakara of there's, I am very curious about it

Chakotay: It would be a great asset to Starfleet if we had officers with there capabilities, even thought that since they left the planet there powers has been cut by 90, they are still outstanding

Janeway: But there so young

Chakotay: We have made some exceptions in the past, I think there worth it

Janeway: We will talk about this when you return, until then I will think about it

Chakotay: Yes admiral, we will continue our scans of this region of space

Janeway: Understood, Janeway out

Starfleet Command logo on screen

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were doing there morning sparing, they had gotten use to not using there chakara, and of course Sasuke had won every battle thus far. Sakura would normally like to tag along

Naruto: I'm getting better every day Sasuke, just you wait

Sasuke: How about we do something new today

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sasuke: Have you ever wondered, if we were in a situation were we had to use our powers, just how far we could go?

Naruto: Well yea..

Sasuke: I say we test them...I will use my Chidori on that tree over there and you use your Rasengan

Sakura: No , we don't know if you have enough chakara for that move

Naruto: If we don't then we will know we cant use it

Sasuke: Exactly my point, I know I can use my Sharingan for a limited time and you can use your shadow replication, we also know we cant use them in combination, but maybe we can use our big moves if we are at 100

Naruto: Lets do it

Sasuke got in position, he activated his Sharingan because he had to use them in combination, he knew using his Sharingan would start using his chakara so he didn't have any time to lose, he started to store up his chakara, he then started to run towards the tree

Sasuke: CHIDORI

He hit the tree and cut it in half, he fell to his knees panting

Sakura: Sasuke!! Are you alright

Sasuke: Yea...But I feel like I have been training for the past 48 hours with out rest...I now know I can only use this when I am at 100 and only as a last resort, I don't think i would be able to continue a fight after using the Chidori

Naruto: My turn "grins"

He puts his arm to his side and gathers the chakara run towards an other tree he hits it, the tree disintegrates and EXPLODES, the holodeck goes offline

Computer: Power Feedback in holodeck 1

Naruto: I think that was to much...

Sasuke: ...Naruto, how much chakara do you have left?

Naruto: Well...Feel like hell, but I can still do a few shadow replications I think but not an other Rasengan

Security and repair teams scramble into the room

Tuvok: What happened here!!

Naruto was scratching the back of his head and had one of his trademark grins

Naruto: We were testing out how much power we could use with out passing out in the event that we had to use them, and well I guess I over did it, I didn't think we could damage the ship in here

Sasuke was thinking , how can Naruto have that much left , I can barely stand up

Tuvok: I see...Please don't do that again

B'Elanna: The damage is light, we will have this fixed in 1 hour

Naruto: Sorry...

It had been 2 months now since the group had come to voyager , there progress was outstanding. Tuvok had taught them all he could about the basics and even started on some advanced stuff, but he was most impressed with them in tactical situations. Naruto and Sasuke were at the top of the class when it came to hand to hand combat and even hand held weapons, but they were all outstanding

The hazard team had invited Naruto and Sasuke to join them on a training exercise on the planet they were currently scanning

Monroe: You 2 look good in Starfleet uniforms, but don't get use to them. You only have them because you need them in order to put on the hazard gear

Naruto grins

Naruto: I'll be having my own uniform soon enough

Sasuke: So what kind of training are we going on anyway ?

Monroe: Its special training, holodecks are good, but I like to take my team on a new planet where everything is unknown

Naruto: Let's go!

Monroe: We will be using the weapons on Training mode. If your hit you will fall down but you wont be hurt, your suit will also tell you that you have been hit and your weapon will no longer function

Naruto: What if I'm only hit on the leg?

Monroe: Well...

Naruto: You're telling me that I'm dead if I'm shot on the leg?

Monroe: In some cases enemies will have there weapons set to kill, so yes if they hit you on the leg you will die maybe even be disintegrated if they have it set to MAX

Naruto: I will never be hit!!

Sasuke shoots Naruto in the back and grins as Naruto falls down his suit informing him he had been killed, Monroe looked puzzled

Sasuke: What...The idiot was asking to be shot

Monroe presses a button on his wrist panel and Naruto is able to get up

Naruto: What's the big idea!

Monroe: Alright let's move out, we are using a shuttle, I somehow convinced Tom to let us take the Flyer

Tom comes out of nowhere dressed in a hazard suit

Tom: I forgot to mention its because I'm coming along, my skills could use some tuning up since its boring on the bridge for me while we are in orbit. I thought I would tag along

Monroe: I knew there had to be a catch...Alright Tom lets go

They all board the Flyer , the shuttle bay doors open and the flyer takes off and heads for the planet, meanwhile on the bridge

Tuvok: I question your judgment in letting them go down there

Chakotay: You said it yourself, there is nothing more you can teach them, a hazard team training session would be perfect

Tuvok: I still say the holodeck would have been best

Chakotay: Monroe isn't like most people, he likes to train in real live environment where everything is unpredictable

Back on the Flyer, they were coming in for a landing, the doors open and Monroe leads the team out

Monroe: Alright team, we will split into 2 , Red vs. Blue I will lead Red my XO will lead Blue we will both pick one person per turn until everyone is on a team, Ray will start

Everyone had been picked except for Sasuke and Naruto, Ray actually wanted them on his team but Monroe told him to save them for last

Monroe: alright I pick Naruto

Naruto: HA!! I'M NOT LAST !! YOUR LAST HAHA IN YOUR FACE SASUKE!!

Ray: Alright Sasuke your with me I guess

Monroe: Alright here is how this will work, we both have a red and blue flag, we both have 10 minutes to find a base and devise strategies, our goal is to take the flag and bring it back to the base

Monroe began to pass out coloured armbands to the teams

Ray: like capture the Flag in unreal tournament

Monroe: ...What the heck is unreal tournament ?

Ray: ...oh an old, old earth game they played on computers before holo tech came along

Monroe:...Right anyway, yes capture the flag, if you lose your flag you have to regain it, if you bring an enemies flag and get it to your base but your flag is missing, you must get your flag back before declaring victory. In that time the other team can still regain there flag as well, once both flags are at the base they are declared the winner. We will keep doing this for the ENTIRE day, at some point bases will change locations and I might even redo the teams if they seem unfair

Ray: Alright then let's do this! Monroe today my team takes your team down!

Monroe: In your dreams !!

Naruto: Why does this look sooo familiar

Sasuke: Idiot don't think you will take me down

Naruto: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!! YOU ARE SO MINE!!

Sasuke: Question...Can we use our powers?

Monroe: Only against Naruto same goes for Naruto, I don't think it would be fair if we allowed you to use it against the rest of the team, however watch it, we won't stop the training just because you used up your chakara and cant train anymore. I read up on you 2 I know all there is about your chakara and its limits

Sasuke: Don't worry I'm not planning on using my Chidori or anything

Monroe: Alright let's move out

* * *

End Chapter 9

* * *


	10. War Games

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 10**

* * *

Both teams had now set there bases

Monroe: Alright people, I have never lost to Ray before, I am not about to start now

Tom: Wow this reminds me of a war movie I saw the other day

Monroe: Alright Naruto, Tom your with me, we will go on a head of the team, a smaller group can better get past the enemy defences and get the flag, you 10 will go on a head and make them think your our main fighting force, you 4 stay here and guard the flag

Everyone nods there heads

Monroe: Alright lets move out

Monroe and his group were now in the middle of the forest trying to find the other teams base

Monroe: This planet makes it hard to see anything, with all the damn vegetation

Tom: On the other hand it gives us lots of places to hide

Naruto: Also gives them places to hide and ambush, I will see if I cant find anything

Monroe: Wait Naruto

Naruto jumps from tree branch to tree branch until he reaches the top

Monroe: ...Never mind

Tom: Wow, cool

Naruto: I see there base, they have 3 people guarding, however I think a 4th one is hiding. I don't see Sasuke so he must be out here, he is our greatest challenge, you should leave him to me

Monroe: We work as a team Naruto, if we encounter him we face him as a team, plus Ray probably has him on his scouting party like us

Naruto: I'm going to scout ahead and report back

With that said he jumped from branch to branch at lighting speed

Monroe: WAIT!!...Damn it where did he go?

Tom: What now?

Monroe: We move in the direction he was heading

Meanwhile

Ray: You sure there base is in that direction?

Sasuke: If I told you I saw there flag over there then that means YES

Ray: Alright guys, I want us to storm the place from all sides, don't give them any chance to react

Sasuke: You could just leave it to me, I can get that flag without them even seeing me

Ray: Your not aloud to use your powers except vs Naruto

Sasuke: I don't need to use chakara to be a NINJA just wait here I'm going to get the flag

He jumps up in a tree and like Naruto, jumps from branch to branch at lighting speed

Ray: DAMN IT fallow him men!

Monroe: Where did he go!

Tom: He said the base was in this direction I can only assume he kept on going that way

Naruto was sitting in a tree above them with a Naruto trademark grin

Naruto: You guys are funny, I said I was going to scout, I found most of there locations except for Sasuke, I am assuming he is using his ninja skills like me

Monroe: Well good work I guess...So what's the best road we can use ?

Naruto: Most of there forces are in 1 group lead by your XO, I was hoping to find Sasuke with them be he wasn't, if you keep going this way you will encounter them so...

All of a sudden he stopped talking and stood up, a phaser blast came from out of nowhere and was about to hit Monroe but Naruto jumped from the tree and got him out of the way

Naruto: SASUKE! I was wondering where you were hiding !

No one answers, there was nothing but silence, Monroe was about to say something but Naruto put his hand on his mouth, Tom thought it was funny how Monroe was being told to shut up by Naruto

Naruto: Hes going after our flag...Damn it look keep going this way you will avoid there forces if you just go in that direction then you will get to a clearing fallow it to there base, I assume you can figure out how to take the flag from there

Monroe: Hey!

Naruto: No time for chit chat I have to stop Sasuke he is going after our flag, if I don't stop him you can be sure no one in our team can

With that said Naruto jumped in the trees and started a pursuit of Sasuke

Monroe: ...

Tom: Heh energetic kid isn't he

Monroe: He needs to learn the chain of command!! I am in charge !

Tom: Yea but you got to admit he is right, who else other then him could even slow his friend down?

Monroe: I know...But still

Tom: Plus you should be dead right now

Monroe: That's what bothers me most...The fact that I was saved by someone who isn't even a cadet yet

Tom: Well do we fallow his plan?

Monroe: We don't have much of a choice, if he says that's the best way, then I have to trust him, lets go

Meanwhile back on Voyager

Harry: Captain, I'm detecting a ship coming out of warp, I think its cardassian, but not of any design I have ever seen

Chakotay: Hail them

Harry: No response, there shields are up and there weapons armed, they have us targeted

Chakotay: Red alert hail them again

The ship went dark as all stations were getting ready for battle

Harry: No response...Wait

The screen shows a cardassian

Cardi: we claim these systems in the name of the Cardassian Union, leave now or be destroyed

Chakotay: The Federation has already laid claim to these systems, and Voyager is one of the federations most advanced and powerful ships, not to mention the most experienced crew. What makes you think you can take us down

The screen went blank and they fired a shot

Eric: Shields down to 60

Chakotay: What ?! From 1 shot

More shots were fired

Eric: Shields are down

Chakotay: Deploy armor

Voyagers armor deployed on the entire hull

Chakotay: Return fire

Eric: I can't sir

Harry: They just fired some sort of beam...

The panels start to flicker and the lights start to dim and flicker as well

Harry: There draining our power I'm trying to counter

Eric: We are being boarded sir!

Chakotay: ALL HANDS PREPARE TO REPEL INTRUDERS!!

Sakura and the rest of the gang were chatting and eating something at the messhall at the time

Sakura: Intruders?

Neji: Finally some fun, think they will let us help?

Tenten: Who cares lets go anyway

They all get up and run for the turbolift

Sakura: I read about these situations, they normally like to take engineering first when people board ships because security is weak due to the fact engineers don't have weapons and it takes a few minutes for security to get down there, also they can shut down the power to the ship and control everything from there

Neji: Then lets go, deck 9 main engineering

Tenten: They won't take it while we are there

Naruto was moving at top speed from branch to branch trying find Sasuke, but he figured he should just go right for the base since that's where Sasuke is heading

Naruto: I won't let you win Sasuke!

Meanwhile Tom and Monroe were hiding and avoiding the patrols from Ray's group that was heading towards there base

Tom: Seems like both our main forces are going to meet up soon

Monroe: Yea to bad we won't be in the fight, I hope my team wins

Tom: I hope Naruto wins or else were screwed

Monroe: Somehow I didn't plan for this to happen

Tom: You brought not only the 2 best fighters from the group, but the 2 proudest and rivals of each other

Monroe: But I was told there best friends

Tom: They are, they just like to compete against each other , I have been keeping an eye on them, they will be great officers one day, Naruto is fun to be with and is always full of energy

Monroe: Hey look there base, there I see the 3 Naruto told us about

Tom: He said he thought a 4th one was hiding

Monroe: Yea I think he is right...

Chakotay: - Vo...to..team...attack...boarded..."STATIC" -

Tom: Voyager come in...

Monroe: What's going on

Tom: I don't know but we have to get back to voyager

Back at the other base Sasuke had landed on the ground and was about to take out the guards but Naruto comes from behind and almost kicks him in the back, however Sasuke had heard him and dodged it

Sasuke: Nice try idiot

Naruto fires his rifle at Sasuke who dodges it and runs towards the tree and climbs it

Naruto: You guys stay out of this, he is using his Chakara you won't even be able to touch him leave him to me

Sasuke: Naruto you talk to much

He fires and hits Naruto who falls to the ground...But to Sasuke's surprise it disappears

Sasuke: Shadow replication!!

Naruto come out from above and kicks Sasuke to the ground, Naruto then jumps down and puts his foot on Sasuke with his phaser pointed to his head, grinning. He was about to shoot Sasuke

Monroe: This is team leader to all Teams, aboard mission, something is wrong on Voyager, all team members return to the Flyer

Naruto:...BUT I HAD HIM!

Sasuke: What are you talking about idiot

Sasuke was standing right next to Naruto with a phaser pointed at his head

Sasuke: Like I said...You talk to much

Naruto: Shut up...I had you and you know it

the guards were just speechless at what they had just witnessed. They all returned to the Flyer

Monroe: Alright everyone I'm sorry for having to cancel this thing, we were just about to take your flag to Ray

Ray: as if

Monroe: No really, me and Tom were right near your base and we saw all 4 of your guards we could have taken them all out

Monroe and ray stared at each other

Sasuke: Yea well I was about to take your flag

Naruto: No way I had you, you got lucky

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other

Tom shook his head as he was taking off

Tom: And Monroe wonders why Naruto acts the way he does when he does the same thing...

* * *

End Chapter 10

* * *


	11. Action and Consequences

* * *

**Book 1 Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 11  
**

* * *

The Flyer was coming up from the planet

Tom: What the... Monroe look

Monroe: Cardassians?!

Naruto: What's going on?

Monroe: I don't know, Hazard team, get ready to beam back to the ship and repel these intruders

Naruto: ALRIGHT!!

Monroe: Not you 2, Tom you stay with them here

Sasuke: But why, we can be of help

Naruto: YEA!!

Monroe: Look this isn't a Holodeck training, this is the real thing. You 2 stay here, alright energies

4 by 4 they all beamed off until they were gone

Naruto: This sucks

Tom: Sorry guys

They spent 5 minute looking at the ships

Naruto: Can they see us from here?

Tom: No, we are in low orbit and staying out of there sensor range

Naruto: I have been thinking

Sasuke: This should be good

Naruto: Shut up! What happens once they repel the intruders?

Tom: I guess the ships will start fighting again or something

Naruto: And how do you think it will end up? Voyager has been disabled right?

Tom: I see what you mean

Naruto: I say we go to that ship and disable it from the inside, there shields are down too right?

Tom: Yea but

Naruto: Look we can handle ourselves

Sasuke: For once I agree with him

Naruto: Come on Tom please!!

Tom: Alright...Monroe is going to kill me for this

Naruto: YEA!! Oh and also we will need to get the information on those weapons

Tom: Why?

Sasuke: I'm surprised you thought this much ahead, I now understand

Tom: ...Care to explain?

Sasuke: Sure we can stop this ship, but what if there are others?

Naruto: Exactly, we need to give your Starfleet some info to come up with a counter

Tom: You guys are getting smarter and smarter

Naruto: Let's go!

They all got there weapons and stood on the Pads. Tom in front, Naruto and Sasuke in the back

Tom: Computer, energies

Cardassian Computer: Alert Intruders detected on Deck 8, all Security KILL the intruders

Tom: Warm welcome

Naruto: Where do we go from here?

Tom: Hey I'm no expert on Cardassian ships...Let me access this panel for info, cover me

Sasuke: Aye

They got into a guard position waiting for security

Sasuke: Hey Naruto, bet I can get more then you

Naruto: Dream on

Security had finally arrived and started to shoot at them, Naruto and Sasuke had taken cover and returned fire

Tom: Almost got it...Alright we need to get to main engineering, from there we can get the information on the weapons and deactivate them

Sasuke: Then let's go, Naruto on my mark

Tom: Hey what are you 2 planning

Sasuke: GO

They both started to run towards the Cardassians, dodging shots. This caught the guards by surprise as they began to fight them hand to hand. In no time they had been taken down

Naruto: There weak this was to easy

Sasuke: Let's not wait around for more of them to come

Naruto: There no match for us "Grins"

Sasuke: don't underestimate the enemies Naruto

Tom: Right let's go this is a turbolift

They run in and use the lift to get to main engineering, Naruto and Sasuke clear out the room and Tom gets to work trying to crack the security codes

Tom: This could take longer then I expected...

Naruto: No problem

It had been about 10 minutes and no one had showed up

Sasuke: This worries me

Naruto: Nah I bet there all trying to take Voyager and never expected to be boarded, we might have taken all there security out

Sasuke: No...I don't think so

Tom: I'm cracking the last code

An other 5 minutes passed, Tom was almost done cracking the code. Naruto was grinning thinking about how proud everyone was going to be of them. But Sasuke was nervous, he had a bad feeling. All of a sudden disruptor blasts were coming out of all sides

Sasuke: They have us surrounded

Tom: I cracked the code!! Downloading

Sasuke: Damn it, this won't do us much good if we don't get back alive

Naruto: Then lets even the odds a little

Sasuke: NARUTO

Sasuke runs towards Naruto pushing him out of a disruptor shot but is hit by an other and falls down

Naruto: SASUKE!!

Tom ran towards Sasuke with his medical tricorder

Tom: We need to get him back to Voyager, but this place is shielded against beam in AND beam outs...I think we have to surrender

Naruto was looking intense

Naruto: Sasuke!! Don't die on me, I will get us out of here

He put his hands together and formed seals

Naruto: Shadow Replication!

All of a sudden there were 50 Naruto's that jumped in all directions taking down the Cardassians one by one, then silence, the Cardassians were all dead or knocked out, 49 Naruto's disappear. Naruto was panting, blood was dripping out of his mouth

Tom: You did it!!

Naruto: Save Sasuke...I just used up all my chakara...

He coughed up some blood and fells to his knees

Tom: NARUTO?!

Naruto: When a shinobi uses up all his Chakra...He dies...But at least you and Sasuke will live...

He then falls down and passes out, Tom drags them both into the turbolift and tells it to take them to the nearest deck that gets them away from the dampening field that is stopping them from beaming out and beams back to the Flyer, he then runs to the Conn

Tom: Flyer to Voyager, what's your situation

Chakotay: - We are repealing the intruders -

Tom: Have the doctor prepare for 2 medical emergencies'...

Chakotay: - What? -

While Naruto and his team were getting the info on the weapon and sabotaging it, a fierce battle for control of Voyager was raging, Sakura Neji and Tenten were in main engineering, Kakashi Kiba and Shikamaru had decided to help protect the bridge while Hinata Gai Lee and Ino helped security from other decks repeal intruders

B'Elanna: Look this isn't a simulation, you could get hurt

Sakura: And if we don't help and you fail, worst could happen

Neji: You can't expect us to just stand by and do nothing

Tenten: Its ether you let us help, OR we just do it anyway

B'Elanna grinned, somehow she liked there attitude and nodded allowing them to take up phasers, the first wave of Cardassians were coming in, they exchange fire shots. A second wave came in to help them, 

they were gaining ground, all of a sudden Tenten flipped open her leg pouch and started throwing Kunais that ether killed them of incapacitated them

Sakura: They don't seem to be good against ninja tactics

Tenten: Then how about we give them a crash course

Neji: Let's do it

They run towards them as a team, they dodge the fire and start to fight hand to hand, the Starfleet officers are forced to cease fire due to fearing to hit them, what they didn't know was that the Cardassians were just using those forces as diversions. They were massing up on Deck 10, upper engineering and also at the other entrances, they knew Voyager just as well as the crew did and they came in firing, taking out more then half of the engineers

B'Elanna: FROM ABOVE!!...AND BEHIND US!! We are surrounded damn it, where is security!!

Sakura: Tenten take the back, Neji take the upper part, I will stay here

Neji: There are too many, we can't leave you alone

Sakura: It's that or risk being overrun, now go

They nodded and jumped away, Sakura put her hands together and formed seals, suddenly there were now 4 extra sets of her, however unlike Naruto's Shadow replication, they had no mass, they were like holograms, there was only 1 real Sakura. But it was enough to cause confusion at least, Neji started to use his own powers as did Tenten, they were being overwhelmed and wouldn't be able to keep this up longer

Sakura: I'm running out of chakara...

Tenten: I can't keep up...

Neji: We lost...

Out of nowhere Monroe and a team of HT forces came from behind along with Hinata and Ino

Hinata: Don't give up, were here

Ino: What's wrong Sakura, cant handle a few intruders

Sakura: Shut up inopig and fight!

Monroe: Both of you concentrate on the intruders

Meanwhile on the bridge things were not going much better, Kakashi had used his Chidori 'same move as Sasuke" once and was almost out of Chakra, Shikamaru was using his shadow Jutsu, using his shadow to take control of the movements of some enemies, he used this to take over them and shooting themselves, but this also used up most of his chakara, Kiba wasn't doing much better on his end he has used up his chakara as well

Chakotay: We can't stop them, they just have to many troupes

As he was saying that, Ray and a team of HT officers came from behind along with Gai and Lee

Lee: Have no Fear, Konoha's Green and Blue Beast have arrived!!

Kakashi: ...Oh joy...

Gai: Your annoyance to our presence is so hip and cool, it makes me angry Kakashi

After a few minutes they had finally begun to retake the bridge. They finally had a few moments to rest

Harry: Captain, the Flyer, its hailing

Chakotay: Put it threw

Tom: - Flyer to Voyager, what's your situation -

Chakotay: We are repealing the intruders

Tom: - Have the doctor prepare for 2 medical emergency's...-

Chakotay: What?

* * *

End Chapter 11

* * *

Just a small note, I am sure some of you have noticed, but I might as well explain it :) if you ever see

"Char name: - talking here -"

it means there either talking threw the Comm or from an other ship

Also I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, because I can promis you, this is only one of many, many books ;)

Oh by the way, I am not that good at coming up with chapter names, so sorry if they suck :P


	12. A race against time, Final Chapter

* * *

**Book 1 ****Star Trek Predator: Hidden Planet Konoha Chapter 12**

* * *

The Doctor was healing some minor cases, unlike in the delta quadrant, he had a full medical staff, himself an other doctor and nurses

Computer: 2 Medical Emergency beam in incoming

The Doctor: Clear biobeds 1 and 2, nurses get my instruments ready, Doctor Carry, i will take the first one you the second one

Carry: Alright

Naruto and Sasuke had just beamed in along with tom, the doctor was surprised, until now no Konoha had been brought in sickbay, and now 2 of the strongest were in critical condition

The Doctor: What happened

Tom: We went to the Cardassian ship to get the info on the new weapons and to sabotage them

The Doctor: Are you crazy ?! You 3 alone?

Tom: Things were going well until the end

The Doctor was working on Naruto, he was flashing his tricorder along his body taking scans

The Doctor: I don't understand his internal organs are failing but I cant find the cause, its like his body is shutting down

Tom: He said something about his chakara being at 0 and when that happened a shinobi cant survive

The Doctor: Your trying to tell me that there chakara is not only there power source but its also there lifeline ?!

Sakura who had heard about Naruto and Sasuke had ran down to sickbay, the invaders were on the retreat since the HT had returned

Sakura: SASUKE?! Is he alright?

The Doctor: He will be fine, he took a direct phaser hit but his Hazard armor took the brunt of it

Tom: Its Naruto we are worried about

Sakura: Naruto?

Tom: His chakara is at 0 and the doctor says his body is shutting down

The Doctor: i can keep him alive for a few hours but thats it

Sakura: Naruto...But how and why...

Tom: He did it to save us, Sasuke had been shot, and we could not beam out, so he went all out to save us. Before be passed out he told me that he did it because he rather the 2 of us survive then no one, and he told me to save Sasuke

Sakura: You say you can keep him alive for a few hours?

The Doctor: Yes but...

Sakura: If we can make it back to our planet in time, it is just possible that the 4th might be able to do something

Tom taps his comm badge

Tom: Captain how are things?

Chakotay: We just fought off the last invaders, right now there trying to shoot us but there weapons are offline

Tom: Good, we have to return to Konoha right away, Naruto's life depends on it

Chakotay: What?

Tom: Sir he may have just saved Voyager, we owe it to him to try and save him now

Chakotay: Alright, setting course max warp, we will disable there engines to make sure they cant run first

Voyager fired a multiple shots taking offline both warp engines and impulse then it warped away for Konoha

With the invaders gone, the crew started on repairs, most of it was internal with all the explosions and phaser shots. Naruto was still in critical condition, Sakura had decided to stay by his side, she never had pictured Naruto as a Hero, and now Naruto had just committed self sacrifice to save not only Sasuke, but the entire ship and its crew

Tom walked back in, he had was back into his regular uniform  


Tom: We are 30 minutes from Konoha, we will make it don't worry

Sakura: I just hope 4th can do something

Tom: Lets just keep hoping

Sasuke: ..What happened...Where are we?

Sakura: Sasuke! Your awake

Sasuke: Last thing I remember was pushing Naruto away from a disruptor blast then its a blur...

Tom: After you went down, Naruto did his replication thingy and well he went totally berserk taking out everything in down, now his chakara is at 0

Sasuke knew exactly what that meant, his eyes widen as he tried to jump out of bed to see Naruto, but as he got up, a pain shot up his side

The Doctor: Oh no you don't, stay in bed, you need time to heal, you should be alright by tomorrow

Sasuke: What about Naruto

Sakura: We are going back home in the hopes that the 4th can do something to save him

Tom: Yea we should be 20 minutes from your planet now

The Doctor: Don't worry he is on life support, he will be alright for the next few hours just rest

Sasuke: He may be an idiot, he is my best friend, if he dies, I wont forgive those Cardassians!!

Voyager had dropped out of warp and had entered orbit of the planet

Chakotay: Contact the 4th right away, I just hope he is there

Harry: Getting a response

Hokage: What is it I'm busy with getting a meeting with the other Kages, so far I have the Sand to back me but cloud and mist still have doubts and rock well they just are refusing at the moment

Chakotay: Its an emergency, Naruto is dieing

Hokage: What ?!

Chakotay explained everything to him also adding the there findings about how chakara was cut down by 90 when away from Konoha

Hokage: Beam him down here right away I will use everything that is with in my powers to save him

Chakotay: Alright, stand by, sickbay, is he ready for beaming

The Doctor: Aye Captain, however you will need to beam me and some equipment down, I don't know how long he will last without the life support unit, so I prepared a portable one, its the only thing keeping the rest of his body from shutting down

Chakotay: Alright, Harry, lock on and energize

Harry: Aye, energizing

Both Naruto and The Doctor were beamed down, The Doctor walked up to the Hokage

The Doctor: Is there anything you can do?

Hokage: There is one, I can transfer some of my chakara into him, but that will drain me a great deal and i will need a lot of concentration so please by quiet

The Doctor: Alright if I can do anything just ask

The 4th Hokage put his hand on Naruto's stomach and shut his eyes, he began to concentrate his chakara to his hand and slowly he began to transfer it. A green aura started to surround both Naruto and the 4th, the doctor was amazed, he had never seen anything like it. The 4th began to look like he was getting weaker and weaker, then he stopped and fell to his knees

The Doctor: What's wrong ?!

Hokage: When you transfer chakara from one body to an other, a lot of it gets lost and escapes, so even thought I have a lot of chakara, only a very small fraction got into Naruto. I am hoping it is enough, there is only 1 other person that I know of can who can do this without losing to much Chakara, and that's Tsunade, the Medical Expert who is also a Sanin, but she is on a mission

The doctor went to Naruto and scanned him with his tricorder, he began to smile

The Doctor: Well whatever you did must have worked, his organs are starting to function again

Hokage: I am glad, and I am also proud of him, he put his life on the line to save others, that is the mark of a true Hokage. That is why I truly believe that he will one day become the 5th Hokage of the Village, I couldn't let him die

The Doctor: Well don't worry he is safe now

Hokage: I am glad, however I wonder if I should let him leave again...He is this villages future

The Doctor: I have come to know Naruto a bit since he came on board, he is pig headed and likes to have things his way, do you really believe you can stop him?

The 4th smiled and grinned at the doctor

Hokage: No I guess your right, but still I wish he would be more careful, but we are talking about Naruto, being cautious isn't his thing

The Doctor: I'm sure he will be alright

The doctor shook the 4th's hand and beamed up with Naruto. Voyager had contacted Starfleet and sent a ship to take care of the Cardassians. Voyager was now ordered to guard the ship until it arrived, Starfleet would then work on a counter weapon for the new Cardassian tech, and finally Voyager would return to earth and drop off there new Cadets

It had been an entire week, Voyager had returned home, however Naruto still had not gotten up yet, the doctor was worried it would turn into a coma, Sakura had decided to stay by his side the entire time, as did Sasuke who was reading up on Starfleet Academy tom walked in the room

Tom: We just entered orbit of Earth, the others are getting there things ready, you have all been accepted into Starfleet Academy

Sakura: What about Naruto?

Tom: We will transfer him to Medical HQ, our best doctors will take care of him

Sasuke: Tthat wont be necessary

Sakura and Tom looked at Sasuke who was siting on his chair reading his pad

Sasuke: Just look for yourselves

They both turn there attention to Naruto, he was slowly starting to open his eyes and slowly trying to sit up

Naruto: What...Happened...Where...Am I? How did...I get here?

The Doctor came rushing in with his tricorder and started to take some scans

Tom: Naruto! Your awake, you had us worried

Sakura's smile came back as she hugged him, Naruto had no idea why she was hugging him but was happy, then she hit him very hard on the head

Naruto: Oww! What was THAT for!!

Sakura: For making us worry sick!! Me and Sasuke have been staying by your side for the past 7 days now

Naruto: 7 days?...Oh...Now I remember, we were on the Cardassian ship... Sasuke had been hit and we were in danger, I tried using as much of my chakara as I could and i think I was able to get them all...but then its all a blur

Sakura: You used all your chakara, you almost died!!

Tom: But we took you to see the 4th hokoge

Naruto: Ho**KA**ge

Tom:...Right, anyway he healed you

The Doctor: He told me that even thought he is a very powerful person, his medical control over chakara was very limited and out of all of his chakara only a very small portion actually made it into you, my guess is that your body has been trying to replenish your powers ever since, my scans show that your as good as new

Naruto: I see

Sasuke: You should get ready, everyone is going to leave with out us

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: We are about to enter SFA

Naruto: WHAT?! We are already at earth?! Oh my god !! oh my god !!

Naruto was jumping on his bed all worried then he jumped off

Naruto: I AM SO NOT READY!? I mean i haven't packed anything and like what am i going to wear do they have ramen ?

The Doctor: ...My he went from silent to hyperactive fast...

Sakura: ...That's Naruto for you...

Sasuke: Shut up idiot...I took the liberty of packing for us

Chakotay walked in with the famous admiral Janeway

Chakotay: Naruto, I'm happy to see that your finally awake, the Admiral wanted to meet the one who help save her old ship and help get the information on this new weapon, utopia R&D HQ is already working on a counter

Naruto grinned, he was so proud of himself

Janeway: Its nice to finely meet you young people, I have heard a lot about you from Chakotay, and after a lot of thinking and speaking to the heads of Starfleet Academy. I have decided to let you join

After a few hours the team of 12 were in the city of San Francisco, they were amazed at how big the city was and of the level of technology and about how there seemed to be more people in the city alone then on the entire planet of Konoha, they had been issued Academy Uniforms and were about to meat the director of the Academy, Admiral Janeway, Naruto was surprised

Naruto: Hey wait you said that you spoke with the Director before decided to let us join

Janeway: I like to argue with myself over a cup of coffee, anyway welcome to Starfleet Academy, you will take on a 4 year program that will prepare you and teach you everything you need to know, then you will graduate and start as ensigns and be assigned to your ships or stations

Naruto: Could it be possible to keep us all in a group?

Sakura: Yea that would be a good idea

Janeway: I understand how you must feel, but I cannot just take a single group of cadets and give them special treatment, however, I will try and keep you with at least 1 of your group, but I cant even promise that, I can only try

Sasuke: We understand Admiral, don't worry about it

Janeway: Anyway, Starfleet academy regulations stipulate that you must be paired by 2, AND that it must be Girls and Boys separated, so I am happy to see that you have an even number of both

Sakura: That's not fair...I wanted to be with Sasuke!!...

Sasuke had a sigh of relief and grabbed Naruto by the arm

Sasuke: Come Naruto since we were bunk mates on the ship might as well keep it up

Janeway: Alright so here is the list

Naruto and Sasuke  
Hinata and Ino  
Sakura and Tenten  
Kiba and Kakashi  
Shikamaru and Gai  
Lee and Neji

This list is none negotiable, I chose them because of the recommendations from Chakotay and I always fallow his recommendation's

Naruto: Looks like that's what they had planed anyway

Sakura: Well at least I'm not with INOPIG

Ino: WIDE FOREHEAD!!

Janeway: ...Now I know why he didn't pair those 2 up... Next week the first semester begins, so rest up and enjoy the city until then

The group of 12 were now in there new Academy Uniforms, Naruto in the middle, they were ready to take on anything that came there way, but was the Starfleet Academy and hell the Alpha Quadrant ready for them ? Find out by reading this new and exciting series in the next Book

Book 2 Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style

* * *

End Chapter 12

* * *

Well that ends the first book of the series, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed making it :).

For the ones who are liking it so far, I have some good news for ya all, This series is a very big series, so prepare for a long ride.

Any comments are welcome, just keep it clean ;)


	13. Book 2 is out

Just a reminder to everyone who has been reading my story that the second book is out

Book 2 Star Trek Predator - SFA Konoha Style


End file.
